Judgement
|ja_kanji = |user = Cameo |type = Close-Range Stand |namesake = Judgement (tarot card) |mangadebut = Chapter 174 Judgement (1) |animedebut = Episode 47 Judgement (1) |destpower = B |speed = B |range = C |durability = B |precision = D |potential = D }} |Jajjimento}} is the Stand of Cameo, featured in ''Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Judgement appears as a large, mechanical humanoid. Barrel-chested, it wears massive shoulder pads; and it has three fingers of a metallic sheen on its hands. A piece in the shape of a round helmet sits atop the left side of its head. Its design is inspired by Jinzo Ningen Kikaider and Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT Personality It doesn't appear to have a personality, as it seems its user controls it entirely - this is reflected when the Stand introduced itself as Cameo, the user. It will introduce itself as a servant of its target, acting humble at first, but soon it will turn against its "master" and attack without mercy. It first appears as a lamp, and the target is compelled to pick it up. It bursts out claiming to be a genie, saying it will grant three wishes to its master, but in reality this is all an act to trick its opponent into revealing his or her deepest desires. He often shouts "Hail 2 U!", after granting a wish, and as a battle cry. It represents the Tarot Card, Judgement. Abilities *'Strength/Speed': It has above average strength and speed as far as Stands go, able to spar with Silver Chariot and come out without a scratch. Its large metal body is particularly hard to damage. *'Wishes': Its greatest power is to take a person's deepest emotions and turn that into an energy that it can use to form things from dirt. It tricked Jean Pierre Polnareff into wishing for his sister to come back to life, then used his emotional power to form a visage of her out of dirt. The golem clone was perfect, down to having her memories and voice, but was flawed in one way: her right eye was rotted. She believed that by eating her brother, she would become whole, and so Polnareff was forced to fight his own sister. This is Judgement's power, to toy with a person's heart. *'Immunity to Connection': When Judgement was beaten by Magician's Red, even though its eyes were popped, its head blown off, and its arm and side cracked and shattered, its owner didn't have a scratch on him when he was discovered. This suggests that it is immune to the normal rules of Stands, in that no matter how badly his Stand is injured, he will take no damage himself. Alternatively, this could imply that Judgement is actually an automatic Stand, or its body is another one of its dirt constructs, which would make it exempt from this rule for the same reason as The Fool or any other Bound Stand. Gallery Judgement.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' JudgmentandPolnareff.png|Judgement's first appearance Judgment_hail2u.gif|Hail 2 U! Judgment treasure.png|Treasure appearing from the wish Judgment_tarot.png|Tarot card representing Judgement JudgmentAnime.png|Judgement's stats card Cameo.GIF|Judgement's sprite animation from Heritage for the Future Trivia *Judgement's ability to grant wishes was inspired by the classic tale of .JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Automatic Stands